slimedungeon_mazeexplorefandomcom-20200214-history
Fight Type Title
Rank 1 Title Intern Warrior: Disable the enemy's counterattack while attacking Attack+1/2/3 Rank 2 Title Warrior: Increase attack by 10/15/20% Attack+1/2/3 Knight: Increase HP by 10/20/30% HP+20/40/60 Rank 3 Title Magic Warrior: 10/15/20% chance to cause extra damage(The damage is equivalent to slime's power) Can use Rank 3/4/5 Earth, Fire and Dark Magic Scrolls Attack+1/2/3 Power+1/2/3 MP+20/40/60 Sword Dancer: Can use Rank 3/4/5 Air, Fire and Dark Magic Scrolls Learn/upgrade the title to directly receive 1 Swordsmanship Scroll Attack+2/4/6 HP+20/40/60 Silver Knight: Can use Rank 3/4/5 Earth, Water and Light Magic Scrolls Recover HP by 1/2/3 while killing enemy each time Attack+2/4/6 HP+20/40/60 Knight of Faith: Can use Rank 3/4/5 Air, Water and Light Magic Scrolls Learn/upgrade the title to directly receive 1 Holy Badge Attack+1/2/3 Power+1/2/3 MP+20/30/40 Rank 4 Title Shadow Warrior: Summon Dark Soul while killing enemy (Dark Soul's damage is equivalent to 20/30/40% of slime's attack) Attack+1/2/3 Power+1/2/3 HP+40/60/80 Flame Dragon Warrior: Each time when you kill an enemy, 20/30/40% chance to summon Flame Blade Attack+1/2/3 Power+1/2/3 HP+40/60/80 Great Sword Master: Learn/upgrade the title to directly receive 1 Advanced Swordsmanship Scroll Attack+2/4/6 HP+40/60/80 Royal Knight: Each time when you kill an enemy, Attack+1/2/3(Only valid in the target floor) Attack+2/4/6 HP+40/60/80 Armed Knight: Decrease long-range damage by 20/30/40% Attack+2/4/6 HP+40/60/80 Templar: Increase damage to Undead by 50/70/100% Attack+1/2/3 Power+1/2/3 HP+40/60/80 Rank 5 Title Dark Arbiter: 5% chance to trigger Death Ripple while attacking The effect of Death Ripple+25/50/75%, Attack+2/4/6 The chance to trigger Death Ripple+5/10/15%, Power+3/6/9 Ignores target's resist by 25/50/75% while casting Death Ripple, HP+60/120/180 Duke of Destruction: Each time when you kill an enemy, 10%chance to cast Blade of Ruin The effect of Blade of Ruin+25/50/75%, Attack+3/6/9 The rounds of Blade of Ruin+1/2/3, Power+2/4/6 The chance to trigger Blade of Ruin+10/15/20%, HP+60/120/180 Hell God of War: 5% chance to cast Meteor Shower while attacking The chance of double damage+25/50/75% while casting Meteor Shower, Attack+2/4/6 The effect of Meteor Shower+25/50/75%, Power+3/6/9 The chance to trigger Meteor Shower+5/10/15%, HP+60/120/180 Sword Sage: Increase Attack by 30% (Based on the data while learning) Ignore target's physical resistance by 25/50/75% while attacking, Attack+3/6/9 Ignore target's dodge by 10/20/30% while attacking, Power+2/4/6 Decrease curse effect by 25/50/75%, HP+60/120/180 Fighter: Cause extra 50% damage while attacking Boss The damage to BOSS+15/30/45%, Attack+3/6/9 The damage to BOSS+15/30/45%, Power+2/4/6 The damage to BOSS+15/30/45%, HP+60/120/180 Imperial Commander: Acquire the title to receive 1 Treasure (Rank 6) Defense+1/2/3, Attack+3/6/9 Decrease poison and burning damage by 30/40/50, Power+2/4/6 Defense+1/2/3 HP+60/120/180 Knight of Titanosaur: 5% chance to cast Earth Spike while attacking The effect of Earth Spike+25/50/75%, Attack+3/6/9 Defense+2/3/4, Power+2/4/6 The chance to trigger Earth Spike+5/10/15%, HP+60/120/180 Light Paladin: Increase HP by 10% (Based on the data while learning) and recover HP to full The effect of Divine Favor+25/50/75%, Attack+2/4/6 The chance of double damage+25/50/75% while casting Divine Favor, Power+2/4/6 Divine Favor scroll+1/2/3, HP+60/120/180 Light Arbiter: Each time when you kill an enemy, 10 chance to cast Holy Bolt The chance to trigger Holy Bolt+10/15/20%, Attack+2/4/6 The effect of Holy Bolt+25/50/75%, Power+3/6/9 Holy Bolt causes extra damage+25/50/75% to Undead, HP+60/120/180